Telephone call monitoring systems are increasingly being used by businesses to monitor the effectiveness of agents who receive telephone calls. In prior art telephone call monitoring systems data are typically collected on each incoming call to the system. This data consists of a log of events occurring in the system over time for an incoming call. Typical logged data elements are receipt of call, call offered to an application, call presented to an agent or an agent group, call handled or abandoned and length of call. The data representing these data elements are then processed to generate reports for use by management or supervisory personnel. The data may be organized in any number of ways, such as by agent, telephone trunk, agent groups and the like. Based on this information, management and supervisory personnel are able to evaluate an agent's telephone call activity and take corrective action where an agent's performance falls below acceptable norms.
Unfortunately, prior art telephone call monitoring systems are limited in their ability to discriminate between different telephone calls and agents based on criteria other than simple scheduling imperatives and rely almost entirely on human intervention to evaluate the quality of service provided by an agent. Prior art telephone call monitoring systems that provide for telephone call recording typically record either all telephone calls received by an agent or record telephone calls according to a schedule.